Boredom Is a Bad Thing
by Taijiya Hatake Uchiha
Summary: this is stupid, and pointless. but here it is. this will be a story of random cross overs. . and i personally don't give a darn if you like em or not. so if you DO NOT like them, don't review. If you do, then review. simple as that.
1. Sasuke's bad day

hey this is a totally random cross over sort of thing that i wrote for a L.A class last year, and curtosy of Mea Sabaku i'm gonna post it.

i am totally aware that this is stupid, and pointless. but here it is. this will be a story of random cross overs. . and i personally don't give a damn if you like em or not. so if you DO NOT like them, don't review. If you do, then review. simple as that.

Sasuke was walking through Konoha, very depressed. He had recently been infatuated with a girl from the village. But lately she had been ignoring the Uchiha. So here he was walking around in the dark by himself, that was until he saw two lights in the distance. Not being fully aware of what was happening he watched as the flying lights came faster and brighter and before he knew it, Sasuke was pumbling through the air from the impact of the flying car hitting him.

"Ron, you killed him!"

"Lets get out of here Harry!" he could faintly hear.

As Sasuke left consciousness the lights of the flying car left sight. The next morning he woke up to a bright white room. He blinked a few times and noticed he was in a hospital room. To his right was his girl friend.

(end of chapter)

disclaimer: i do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter.

Taij


	2. Prison is Scary!

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or michel Jackson (who would want to?)

Prison... Is REALLY Scary

Konoha finally cuaght Orochimaru. But instead of putting him in jail they sent him to a prison on the other side of the world. America.

"Well Orochimaru, say hello to your new cell mate."

Orochimaru glared at the guard as he was shoved into the cell and looked toward his mutated cell mate.

"Hey, man." the mutated thing greated.

"Who the hell are you? Unworthy urchin."

"I am The one and only Michel Jackson." he did a moon walk. "And why are you here?"

"A lot of things. You?"

"I'm here against my will."

"Aren't we all? Damn you Sasuke I swear I'll get my revenge."

"Who's Sasuke? your boyfriend?"

"I Wanted his body and he betrayed me!"

"You too?"

This got Orochimaru interested.

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

Orochimaru listened as Jackson told his story about how he ended up in jail.

"Ah, the little shit turned you in too?"

"I know, like, it was so messed up! I'm not a bad person."

"All I ever wanted was Sasuke's body!"

"I just wanted his body!"

"Whats wrong with that?" they both asked.

And Thus began the friendship between Orochimaru and Michel Jackson.

(end of chapter)

Please do not reveiw if you like michel jackson or don't like this.  
i don't mean any offence to anyone. this is my own opinon.

Taij


	3. Shika's a what?

I do not own Naruto. and sorry in advance for the LAME yo momma jokes. I made them up at one AM and i was sugar high. Again do NOT review if you don't like this. Unless your Shikajoe cuz i expect a smart ass remark from you, no offence. XD

"Alright Shikamaru, this is the final battle you and me!" A girl shouted.

"Kazuki your troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Fine. Here's the battle. I don't want to fight do you?"

"No, I'd rather be sleeping. Or playing shougi."

"Okay then. Let's just flip a coin and see who wins."

"Probablity of winning, is 50 percent to 50 percent." Shikamaru stated smartly.

"Don't get smart on me boy."

"Don't call me that troublesome woman."

"Oh no you didn't. Holy Shite you did. It's on now boy!"

"Hm?"

"Yo momma so loud Konoha no longer needs alarm clocks."

"Very true."

"Grrrrrr... Yo momma so demanding she made the grim reaper quit."

"Quiet possibly."

"Yo momma so strict she made the devil cry."

"I knew it." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Stop agreeing with me, Damn YOU!"

"Yo momma so screwed they tried to take her to a construction site."

"Wha?"

"... I don't know. You ask me why I say things!"

"That's easy, cuz your an idiot little brother."

"Yeah that's, true. HEY! When did you get here Taij?!? Slash Oni!!"

"Little brother? Oni? What the, I don't even want to know." Shikamaru mumbled. "Damn females so confusing."

"The genius getting confused it's so beautiful." Kazuki stated and chuckled to herself.

"Well I'm off." Taij jumped into the air and right before she landed flat on her butt, a puff of smoke appeared and Itachi ran off with his 'prize.'

"Weird. Okay Shikamaru, Shikamaru? Shikamaru!! YOU BASTERD, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE! DAMN SHIT FUCK, YOU SON OF A BIRCH, I MEAN BITCH!"

"Achoo!"

"Oh Shika-kun are you alright?"

"Yeah Mego I'm fine."

"Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"I have some practical advise for you."

"What?"

"You need to stop being a ninja, and become an Astronaut!" Mego sung.

"Why?"

"Because I've always wanted my boyfriend to be an astronaut. Botan wanted hers to be an ass, Neji, Taij wanted hers to be illegal, Itachi, Mea wanted hers to be sandy, Gaara, and Kazuki wanted hers to be the outcast jerk. Which is probably why she hasn't found him yet, BUT STILL!!!! Shika-kun you have to!!! PLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I promise I'll be quiet if you do!"

"Done."

Mego squealed so loud people in suna jumped up in bed and hit their heads.

"Women."

No one has ever known why but Shikamaru supposely got fed up with being a ninja. He claimed that kind of life was too troublesome. So he quit. Now Shikamaru Nara is, an astronaut. Yes indeed we were shocked too. We've now contacted Shikamaru, on the moon. (WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Shikamaru, how do you feel? This is Huston."

"Huston, I've fallen. And I refuse to get up."

"Shika-kun, I LOVE YOU!" Mego shouted into the tiny earpiece.

"Reason number one: why I refuse to get up." Shikamaru pulled the tiny earpiece out and crushed it. Then all the way from Earth he heard,

"I LOVE YOU!!"

"Reason number two why I refuse to get up."

"ITACHI! HARDER!"

"Reason number ten million nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred ninety two."

"You counted?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes." Shikamaru's eyes popped open.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"I have the distinct feeling Shika-kun's in trouble... I'LL SAVE YOU!" Mego jumped on a rocket.

"Three two one, BLAST OFF!"

Mego leapt out of the space shit, I mean ship.

"SHIKA-KUUUUN!!"

Shikamaru dropped to his knees,

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAK!! GAAAAA!! MMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!"

"Mego you idiot your supposed to put a space suit on!" Shikamaru yelled and ran the now purple girl back to the space shit, I mean ship.


End file.
